mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Granny Smith
Granny Smith is an old-aged Earth pony, Applejack's grandmother, and a recurring character in the series. Her cutie mark is an apple pie, much like the rest of the Apple Family's cutie marks.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Granny Smith, named after the apple cultivar, first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as the last member of the Apple family that Applejack introduces to Twilight Sparkle. When we first see her, and in most subsequent appearances, Granny's speech is not very clear (as if she's confused); she wakes up and gets out of her rocking chair, mumbles a few words sounding vaguely like "what?" and "soup's on", then feebly walks over to the rest of the ponies. She mutters "soup's on" again in The Show Stoppers when she's passed by Scootaloo. She manages to talk clearly in Griffon the Brush Off, when she mistakes Gilda's tail for a rattlesnake, and in Luna Eclipsed. She reverts back to her mumbling speech style in Sisterhooves Social, though much easier to understand. Granny Smith's bad hip is mentioned by Applejack in The Ticket Master, as one of the reasons Applejack wants to attend the Grand Galloping Gala and set up an apple booth business. Applejack fantasizes that she will earn herself and her family enough money to replace their "saggy old" roof and plow, as well as Granny Smith's hip. Despite her hip, she cheers for Applejack in Fall Weather Friends when she competes against Rainbow Dash with Big Macintosh and Applebloom. In Swarm of the Century, she was hardy enough to help Applejack and Big Macintosh in their attempted defense of the farm from parasprites. She is uncharacteristically spry in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she dances with her cane about in Sweet Apple Acres, but this may be due to Discord 's magic, as her color is desaturated in a similar way to all other affected ponies. Her bones often audibly creak when she walks. In Luna Eclipsed , she is seen taking three young fillies out the trick or treat. She complains to Twilight that she was supposed to be asleep five hours ago. In the Sisterhooves Social, she calls the crowd of ponies to get ready for the race. In The Cutie Pox, she is seen with Apple Bloom commenting how her actions reminded her of her younger days. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she was pushed across the street by Rainbow Dash, despite not needing Dash's help. In Family Appreciation Day, she was the main element to the plot as she was the only member in Apple Bloom's family who was available to present at her class' "Family Appreciation Day". Though Diamond Tiara convinces Apple Bloom that Granny Smith is very embarrassing, Granny Smith surprises everypony in the class when she reveals that as a young filly that she was responsible for the founding and growth of Ponyville. During her presentation to the class, Granny Smith explains how she discovered the magical Zap Apples when she ventured into the EverFree Forest for extra food for the settlers. Those apples are so delicious that ponies gather from all over Equestria just to get a taste. This is also the first time Granny Smith appears as a filly. Appearances :See also character appearances Granny Smith appears in the background during the opening sequence, and in the following episodes: Friendship is Magic, part 1, The Ticket Master, Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century, Fall Weather Friends, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, and The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Family Appreciation Day. Gallery :Granny Smith image gallery Trivia *Granny Smith is one of only three elderly ponies in the first season, along with Hayseed and Granny. *During Applejack's story of how she earned her cutie mark, she still looks the same as she does in the present, unlike Big Macintosh and Applejack. See also * sv:Granny Smith Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Parental Figures